bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gilver Akashiya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Just to let you know, your character you posted is not in the Manual form. While I just joined here, if you want advice or help on how to structure your character, please come and leave a message on my chat wall at any time. Thanks...01:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Reminder Hello and welcome to Bleach fanfiction wikia. Your character Yasser Elbager is in violation of the manual of style here on the wikia found here with that said please revise the article or sadly it faces deletion. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 00:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So your telling me that you can not follow our rules? and can not follow the outline in a manner like this. Your entire page is unorganized and a cluttered mess of badly recolored and edited manga pages. If you cannot follow our policies which are clearly written out please leave our wikia. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 11:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) And also, there is no such thing as a substitute hollow, hell there can never be a substitute hollow considering that hollows are the main EVIL in bleach so your character breaks canon, is unorganized and does not follow our policy on format. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 11:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You were given a week to bring it up to the manual of style which you did not under the policies as well as my position as an admin in the Organization Committee I had and utilized my right to delete a page that broke the rules and was given a week to fix. You were warned and you ignored them so it was deleted, also usage of foul language will earn you a ban from the wikia permanently--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 14:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :And Trolling of my article has earned you a ban from the wikia as trolling unacceptable, I dont care if your angry that your article was deleted that doesn't mean troll, what are you like 3?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 14:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC)